


Dance with me, Cowboy

by 9KLR2



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: And Gil loves him like crazy, Cowboys in Love, Dancing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gil is romantic, Kissing, M/M, No incidents occured in the making of this fluff, Rowdy is adorable, Rowdy is just the sweetest armfull of gorgousness, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9KLR2/pseuds/9KLR2
Summary: Gil teaches Rowdy how to waltz.





	Dance with me, Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> All of the fluff. Inspired by the episode "Incident of the night on the town", which is a lot of Favor being "Smartass, Badass, Great ass" and Rowdy looking really turned on.  
Visual inspiration I had in mind while I wrote this was the scene in the movie "Australia" where Nichole Kidman is teaching Hugh Jackman how to dance and the song "Until" by Sting.

Gil and Rowdy had ridden ahead of the herd to check the river they were due to cross. It was getting late so they’d decided to make camp overnight and ride back to the herd in the morning.  
A night away from the herd with no problems was a rare occurrence. Time when it was just the two of them. Not that they had to hide. The other drovers knew about them, just like they all new about Quince and Scarlett. No one minded. Relationships like theirs were pretty common in their line of work. But on the trail, they had to be Boss and Ramrod. They had a job to do. In town, they had to be sure to act right so the less than tolerant townspeople didn’t catch on. Nights like this were when they could really, truly relax.

The night was clear and the fire cast a warm glow around their camp. Their bedrolls were laid out together near the fire. Gil and Rowdy had finished eating, sitting so close together that Rowdy’s knee would bump Gils’ thigh or their arms would brush as they moved. Now Gil finished his coffee and listened to Rowdy ramble.  
Gil wasn’t sure what had started their current conversation. Maybe it was the fair in the town they’d gone through last week, or Jesus excitedly rambling about his upcoming wedding to Polly. But one random thing had had gotten stuck in Rowdy’s head. “I don’t know how to dance.”  
“Sure you do.” Gil said, “I’ve seen you.”  
“Yeah, barndancin’.” Rowdy argued, “That’s just like walkin’ and skippin’. It’s not like, the dancin that Jesus can. Or that fancy stuff you do.”  
“Why is this bugging you all of a sudden?”  
Rowdy shrugged and scratched at his cheek, “I dunno. Just…don’t like not knowin’ I guess.”  
Gil smiled fondly. Rowdy could get his mind stuck on the most random things. Gil stood up and held his hand out to Rowdy, “C’mon, I’ll teach ya.”  
Rowdy looked up at him with big eyes, “What?”  
“I said I’ll teach ya’. C’mon, get up.”  
Rowdy took Gils hand and stood. Gil moved them back a bit from the fire. He adjusted his grip on Rowdys’ right hand and placed his own right on Rowdys’ waist. And damn, what was it about Rowdys’ midsection that was so nice to touch. Anyway…he focused back on what his was supposed to be doing. “Put your left hand on my shoulder.” Gil instructed and deliberately didn’t get distracted by Rowdy’s long fingers giving his shoulder a light squeeze. “Alright. I’ll lead to start with, till you get the idea, then you. Now just follow me.”  
Rowdy grinned, “Don’t I always?”  
Gil pulled a face, but there was no heat in it, “Not getting’ into that one. Now just match my steps. Start right foot back, feet together, now step left, together, left forward, together, right step, together, now right back again. See, it makes a square. Now you know what your feet are doing, look up.”  
Rowdy looked up, green eyes sparkling and smiling a bit shyly. It was enough to take Gils’ breath away.  
They made another round of the steps before Rowdy missed one and stumbled forwards against Gil. Gil groaned against the sudden weight, “Watch it with those colt legs.” He teased.  
Rowdys’ grin was cocky now, “Never heard you complain about my legs before.”  
Gils only answer to that was to plant a hard fast kiss on Rowdys’ lips. “Now come on,” He said, “Back to practicing.”  
They fell back into the rhythm and soon Gil was moving them to turn as they danced.  
Rowdy’s steps had started off clunky, but had pretty well smoothed out and he was letting Gil guide him around. He was also staring at Gil pretty intently.  
“What’s going on in your head now?” Gil asked.  
“Just thinkin’. Remember that night in that Palace Hotel place. You was all dressed up in that suit and dancin’ fancy. Hardly recognised ya’. Couldn’t stop starin’.”  
“I noticed.”  
“Yeah, couldn’t help wishin’ I was the one dancin’ with ya.”  
Gil smiled softly, “You know, Rowdy, I’d rather dance with you any day.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. For anythin’, always rather have you.” He moved to wrap his arms around Rowdy, cupping the back of Rowdys’ head, fingers threading into fluffy hair and drew him in for a sweet, deep kiss.  
When they broke apart, Rowdy was breathless, eyes blown wide with desire. He stepped back, catching a hold of Gils hand and tugging him back towards their bedrolls, “I think I’m done dancin’ for tonight. Upright at least.”


End file.
